For You, Alphabetical
by Illectric
Summary: Drabble tentang Hyuuga Junpei dan Aida Riko dari A-Z


**FOR YOU, ALPHABETICAL**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Pair : Hyuuga X Riko**

**Warning : Drabble, Straight, Maybe Typo's, OOC**

**BGM : J-Rocks – Fallin In Love**

**Author's note : **Ini saya persembahkan buat temen saya yang udah berkali-kali saya racuni yaoi tapi nggak mempan. Yasud, nggak usah banyak omong..

**Happy reading !**

* * *

><p><strong>A = And<strong>

Kata sambung yang selalu membuat Hyuuga tersenyum senang adalah 'dan'. Mungkin bukan kata sambungnya yang dia senangi, tapi subjek yang mengikuti di belakangnya, Kapten Hyuuga **dan **Pelatih Riko.

* * *

><p><strong>B = Barber<strong>

Menjadi anak seorang pemilik tempat potong rambut bukanlah perkara sulit bagi Hyuuga untuk mengubah bentuk rambut miliknya maupun bentuk rambut milik orang kenapa Riko mempercayakan rambut kesayangannya pada Hyuuga.

"Nah, kalau begini kau jadi lebih tampan."

Satu gunting melayang di atas kepala Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>C = Confession<strong>

Ketukan jam di dinding berlomba dengan detak jantungnya. Hyuuga menarik napasnya, mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri.

"S-sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Hanya saja aku baru berani bilang sekarang. Aku sendiri bahkan bingung bagaimana bisa, kalau kupikir-pikir kau itu sama seperti wanita lainnya, padahal banyak yang lebih cantik darimu di luar sana, kenapa harus dirimu. Tapi mungkin karena kamu, alasannya karena itu kamu Riko, maka aku jatuh cinta."

Hyuuga mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Jadi maukah, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"…"

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU NGOMONG SAMA CERMIN JUNPEI?" teriak Ibunya membahana.

* * *

><p><strong>D = Dare<strong>

Sore itu di pemandian umum…

"Hyuuga-san."

"Dare!"

"Kalau begitu tolong temui pelatih di ruangan sebelah tanpa mengenakan apapun, sekarang juga."

* * *

><p><strong>E = Enemy<strong>

Saat Riko memeluknya, hati Hyuuga tercabik.

Saat Riko menyuapinya, Hyuuga meringis.

Saat Riko menepuk pundaknya, Hyuuga sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"KUCING SIALAN! Beraninya kau merebut Riko darikuuuu uuu!"

Tetsuya #2 berakhir di dokter hewan, Hyuuga Junpei berakhir di dokter umum.

Intinya Hukum Newton III masih berlaku.

* * *

><p><strong>F = Food<strong>

Setidak enak-tidak enaknya masakan Riko, Hyuuga akan memakannya apapun itu. Hyuuga tau bahwa Riko telah berusaha dengan segenap jiwa raga nusa dan bangsa supaya masakannya itu paling tidak enak dilihat.

Melihat perjuangan Riko, ditambah banyaknya perban pada jemarinya Hyuuga yakin bahwa Riko bersungguh-sungguh. Namun apadaya, Riko adalah wanita yang dilahirkan memang tidak bisa masak.

Setidaknya Hyuuga tau bahwa dia tidak akan mati hanya karena makan masakan Riko, mungkin diare. Dan kalaupun dirinya mati, dia ikhlas.

* * *

><p><strong>G = Gay<strong>

"G-gay?" gagap Hyuuga.

"Uh-hm, memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kau sendiri juga gay?"

"Huh, aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. "Aku bukan."

"Dengan pelatih."

* * *

><p><strong>H = Hair<strong>

"Hahaha…. Yang benar saja! Rambutnya ahahaha…" Kagami tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, untung saja jalanan ini sepi. Kuroko menusuk pinggangnya kejam. "Tidak sopan," katanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Berhentilah tertawa!" Semburat merah menjalar di pipi Hyuuga hingga mencapai telinganya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat adanya kelucuan pada rambut pirang-gondrong-acak-acakkan kapten?" kata Kagami pada Kuroko, mengabaikan ocehan Hyuuga.

"Itukan dulu! Sekarang tidak!" Mendadak Hyuuga ngamuk-ngamuk.

Riko menyerobot, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku pikir –dia cukup keren, dengan gaya rambut itu."

Blushing dipipi Hyuuga kian menjadi-jadi, kali ini bukan lagi malu karena ejekan.

* * *

><p><strong>I = Irony<strong>

"Mengaku sajalah," kata Koganei santai siang itu di tempat latihan.

"Ha! Hahaha.." tawa Hyuuga kriuk kriuk. "Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, yang benar saja!"

"Aah, tidak usah berpura-pura." Mendadak Kiyoshi jadi tukang ngomporin, Hyuuga melotot.

"Mana mungkin aku suka pada gadis yang bahkan tidak memiliki dada! B-cup, yang benar saja!"

Lalu hening, krik. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara, lebih tepatnya semua anak disana gemeteran. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba melanda Hyuuga. Die menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"DASAR MATA EMPAT SIALAN!"

Nah kan, Aida Riko berdiri dengan kobaran api di belakangnya. Sialan.

* * *

><p><strong>J = Just<strong>

Hyuuga pernah ditanya bagaimana definisi perempuan cantik menurutmu? Bagaimana tipe wanita idamanmu?

1. Baik, anggun dan lemah lembut

"BERANINYA KAU MENGINTIPKUU WHA!" Tendangan maut.

2. Uhm-seksi-uhm

"Kakak.. Kakak.. ada penggaris jalan."

3. Pintar memasak

"INI DIA kari tabur suplemen ala CHEF RIKO!

Well, semua fantasi Hyuuga hancur ketika Riko yang muncul dalam benaknya. Hanya Riko, dari banyaknya perempuan di Seirin. Semua definisi dan tipe wanita cantik langsung kalah tanpa perlawanan dan bantahan. Hanya Riko.

* * *

><p><strong>K = Knit<strong>

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Hyuuga mendapati jemari Riko yang penuh dengan perban. Kali pertama adalah ketika memasak kari untuk seluruh anggota basket dimana dia rela memakan makanan yang rasanya aduhai tidak enak bentuk dan rasanya itu karena melihat perjuangannya memasak. Walaupun penuh garam dan kulit pisang, Hyuuga tau Riko membuatnya dengan penuh cinta.

Untuk kali ini dirinya tidak menyangkal ada sebersit haru, bahagia dan khawatir ketika sekali lagi, dengan tangan penuh perban Riko mengulurkan syal kuning pada tangannya. "Ini, supaya kau tidak kedinginan lagi."

* * *

><p><strong>L = Labile<strong>

Ketika di Taman Kanak-Kanak, Hyuuga pernah bilang pada Izuki bahwa dia menyukai guru TK mereka yang cantik, gara-garanya si Ibu Guru Seiring memberinya permen.

Ketika di Sekolah Dasar, Hyuuga menyatakan diri pada Izuki dengan penuh keyakinan jika dia menyukai teman sebangkunya yang berambut merah berpita dua yang Izuki tidak sangka adalah gadis itu anak yang dulu menceburkannya ke got sekolahan dan menaruh permen karet di bangkunya.

Ketika di Sekolah Menengah dia bilang pada Izuki bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta dengan tetangganya, si anak pemilik latihan gym.

Yang membuat Izuki heran, sampai saat ini Hyuuga mengaku masih jatuh cinta pada tetangganya itu, padahal biasanya ketika lulus dari sekolah dia akan memulai jatuh cinta dengan orang yang baru. Ketika itu Izuki memeluknya dan menangis haru, "Ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya.."

* * *

><p><strong>M = Mushy<strong>

"Hyuuga adalah kapten dengan dedikasi tertinggi di dunia ini," buka Riko.

"Riko itu pelatih paling tangguh yang pernah kukenal."

"Aah.. kau bisa saja." –pukul-pukul.

"Iihh.. kau lucu, xoxo.."

"Kau juga tampan, hihihi..".

"Uh manisnya…"

Dorong. Dorong.

Entah sejak kapan ajang testimoni tersebut berubah jadi panggung gombalan.

Dan celakalah bagi Kuroko yang terjepit di antara keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>N = Neighbor<strong>

Riko membulat, baru saja Hyuuga mengantarkan semangkuk salad buah. Ini baru seminggu dirinya pindah bersama keluarganya. Hari pertama Ibu si tetangga sebelah sudah heboh menyalaminya dan berkali-kali menepuk kepalanya. Hari kedua dan ketiga Hyuuga sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya membawa alat kebersihan seperti sarung tangan, masker dan apron kerja di keempat, kelima dan keenam berbagai parsel dan piring sudah nangkring ketika pintu rumah dibuka.

Hyuuga selalu membantunya mengerjakan ini itu tanpa dimintai tolong, padahal jelas-jelas semua hal yang dibantu Hyuuga adalah hal remeh macam ngepel lantai atau menyapu halaman.

Dan ketika ditanya apa sebabnya, Hyuuga selalu menjawab "Kita kan tetangga, tetangga itu kan harus selalu blah-blah-blah.." Alibi.

* * *

><p><strong>O = Orbs<strong>

Jatuh dengan posisi seperti ini memang menjadi impian Hyuuga dari dulu, semenjak Ayahnya suka melihat serial TV India dan Ibunya gemar menonton telenovela.

Dengan begini dia dapat merengkuh pinggang Aida tanpa perlu mencari-cari alasan, menatap wajah cerahnya lebih dekat dan mengamati bagaimana helai cokelat itu jatuh di pipinya.

Sebenarnya hal romantis seperti ini sudah ditunggu Hyuuga sejak dulu, kalau saja..

"Ada kotoran di matamu."

..lebih baik Riko diam saja. Kata batin seorang Hyuuga keki.

* * *

><p><strong>P = Parent<strong>

Hyuuga Junpei menenggak minuman isotoniknya, memperhatikan anggota klub basketnya yang saling melempar bola dibarengi candaan Izuki yang luar biasa garing serta teriakan Kagami yang lari-lari keliling lapangan dengan wajah bahagia Tetsuya 2 sebagai ekornya. Semua orang menertawakannya, Kuroko yang biasanya berwajah sedatar papan tulis juga tumben-tumbennya tertawa riang gembira.

Hyuuga tersenyum.

"Kalau seperti ini kita seperti orang tua mereka ya?" Tanpa aba-aba si pelatih telah duduk di sampingnya, memegang buku catatan perkembangan latihan mereka.

Hyuuga tersedak minumannya.

"Kau Papa dan aku Mama," lanjut Riko datar sambil menulis dibukunya."Mereka semua anak kita."

Facepalm.

* * *

><p><strong>Q = Queen<strong>

Malam ini Hyuuga turut berduka, Riko menangis di pundaknya. Make-upnya luntur, air matanya berubah warna menjadi hitam bercampur dengan maskara menganak sungai dikedua pipinya. Hyuuga menepuk bahu gadis itu, menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah berhenti menangis," rayunya mengulurkan tissue untuk yang kelima kalinya.

"Apa –apa aku tidak cocok menjadi ratu di drama sekolah? Hik." Riko mendongak memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pantas," sahut Hyuuga pelan. "Benarkah?"

"Hm."

'Kau sudah menjadi ratu yang menguasai pikiranku.'

* * *

><p><strong>R = Rather<strong>

Daripada bunga mawar Riko cenderung seperti euphorbia. Tidak secantik bunga mawar, tidak juga sewangi bunga mawar tetapi durinya sungguh lebh tajam dari bunga mawar.

Daripada kucing, Riko lebih cocok disamakan dengan anjing. Anjing galak tetangga sebelahnya yang suka menggonggong ketika dririnya melempari batu. Sama seperti Riko yang selalu mengomel sepanjang hari.

"Hyuuga, jangan lupa jadwal pertandingannya."

"Hyuuga, kau harus latihan kebugaran setiap hari. Apa kau lupa beberapa hari lagi kau akan bertanding? Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba cedera saat pertandinga? Bagaimana kalau kau lupa cara melempar bola ke dalam ring seperti ketika melawan Touo? Bagaimana kalau …"

"Hyuuga bla-bla-bla…"

Daripada berbicara, Riko terlihat lebih cantik ketika sedang tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>S = Supplement<strong>

Hal yang paling membuat seluruh anggota Seirin gemas hingga ingin menendang meja adalah ketika mendengar jawaban Riko yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyampur kari dengan suplemen.

Pada saat itu Hyuuga hanya tersenyum diam-diam, menyadari betapa sayangnya Riko pada anggota-anggotanya hingga menyediakan suplemen demi kesehatan mereka. Hanya mungkin caranya saja yang –buodoh!

* * *

><p><strong>T = Time<strong>

Dalam masa-masa tertentu adakalanya anak-anak Seirin mengalami tingkat frustrasi yang tinggi gara-gara lawan yang dihadapinya terlalu kuat.

Tapi hal yang paling dihindari oleh anak-anak Seirin ialah ketika sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei yang terkena sindrom clutch time bertemu dengan sang pelatih, Aida Riko yang tengah mengalami PMT alias pre menstruation time. Kiamat kecil bagi tim Seirin.

Dalam keadaan begini, semua anggota Seirin kecuali mereka berdua akan menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya dari kedua orang ini sebelum terkena semprot hujan lokal dan tendangan pada bokong, yang paling parah adalah tambahan menu Sparta dua, tiga hingga empat kali porsi latihan.

Kadang mereka berpikir bagaimana jika Hyuuga dan Riko benar-benar orang tua mereka, mungkin mereka akan pindah rumah demi keselamatan fisik dan batin.

* * *

><p><strong>U = Umbrella<strong>

Hari ini hujan seperti perkiraan Ibunya, maka dengan segala paksaan, payung berwarna ungu kembang-kembang dijejalkan dalam tasnya. Hyuuga sudah merengek pada Ibunya dia tidak mau membawa payung titik, apadaya Ibunya yang cerewetnya mengalahkan bunyi tut tut tut kereta api mengancam tidak akan memberinya uang saku. Walhasil jadilah dia membawa payungnya.

Dalam hati Hyuuga mengutuk panjang. Diabaikannya Izuki yang cengengesan, Kiyoshi yang tergelak tawa dan Koganei yang bolak-balik meledeknya janda kembang gara-gara warna payungnya, sialan.

"Laki-laki itu harus berani menembus hujan, apaan payung!" cerca Kagami.

Masa bodoh dengan ocehan teman-temannya, toh gara-gara payung dia jadi punya kesempatan menjadi pahlawan di depan Riko yang kebetulan tidak membawa payung.

"Terimakasih tumpangan payungnya," senyum si pelatih dengan aksen bunga-bunga jadi backgroundnya.

* * *

><p><strong>V = Venue<strong>

"Aku suka padamu!"

"HAH!"

"Iya aku suka padamuu! Kamu.."

"Kau ngomong apa aku tidak dengar!"

"AKU SUKA PADAMUU!"

"Apanya yang padaku?!"

"SUKA! SUKA! IH.." ngotot.

Salah Hyuuga sendiri yang memilih meyatakan perasaannya pada Riko di konser heavy metal.

* * *

><p><strong>W = Win<strong>

Saat dimana Hyuuga bisa tertawa bahagia adalah ketika tim basket Seirin memenangkan pertandingan. Apalagi dirinya adalah seorang kapten, tentunya beban berat pertandingan akan segera hilang ketika peluit tanda pertandingan usai dibunyikan dan Seirin menjadi pemenang.

Paling tidak, sebagai kapten dirinya bisa membuktikan bahwa dia bisa menjadi pemimpin anggotanya, tidak lagi merasa kecil akan kekalahan-kekalahan masa lalunya.

Dibalik itu semua, hal yang paling membuatnya senang adalah karena ketika Seirin menang, maka orang pertama yang akan Riko lampiaskan kebahagiaannya (baca: peluk) adalah dirinya.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada melihat orang yang kau sukai tersenyum gembira. Apalagi karena salah satu kebahagiaannya adalah dirimu.

* * *

><p><strong>X = X-ray<strong>

"Dengan alat ini kalian bisa mengetahui posisi tulang dalam tubuh manusia, menganalisis apakah ada cedera atau tidak," kata dokter. Pagi itu tim basket Seirin sedang melakukan cek kesehatan tulang, Riko mewanti-wanti anggotanya untuk mengikuti cek itu siapa tau ada yang cedera tanpa disadari.

"Wah, keren!" Koganei teriak-teriak norak. Sementara yang lain hanya terkagum-kagum. Yakin deh, pertama kali lihat sinar X pasti kayak gitu.

Di pojok ruangan Hyuuga hanya mendengus, apa bagusnya sih sinar X!

Yang bagus itu kalau bisa melihat hati orang lain, ada tidak ya alatnya?

* * *

><p><strong>Y = Yawn<strong>

"Sebaiknya kau tetap menjaga pertahanan bagian luar, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Kiyoshi dan dia setuju-setuju saja."

"Hoam.. terserah." Riko menimpuknya menggunakan kertas coretan yang telah digulungnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik! Dari yang kulihat sebaiknya kau awasi Sakurai karena kau yang paling bisa diandalkan untuk berhadapan dengannya. Selain karena kau pernah one on one berhadapan dengannya, kurasa kalian memiliki kemampuan yang sama."

"…"

"Aku juga sudah menganalisis pergerakan yang lainnya. Huh, memangnya hanya Momoi saja yang bisa menganalisis data, aku juga bisa!"

"…"

"Hyuuga! Kau mendengarku tidak sih? Kenapa diam saja!"

"Zzz…"

"Eh!" Semburat merah muda menjalari pipi Riko ketika menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dimana Hyuuga tidur bersandar dipundaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Z = Zipper<strong>

Hyuuga jadi salah tingkah.

Sudah sedari tadi Riko memandanginya dengan tatapan wajah serius, belum pernah Riko berekspresi seperti ini kecuali jika sedang menyusun strategi bahkan sekarang tidak ada pertandingan dan tim basket Seirin sedang dalam libur panjangnya Ada yang salah kah?

"Mau sampai kapan retsleting celanamu kau biarkan terbuka?"

**End.**


End file.
